marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-981)
History Enter Electro Max Dillon was an electrician. While attempting to repair a broken powerline during a freak lightning storm, a bolt of lightning suddenly struck Max Dillion, which caused him to lose his balance and fall to his death. In the process Max Dillon gained the power to control and create electricity when he was struck by lightning while in contact with power lines that were still connected to their spool. He was rendered comatose and hospitalized, with his girlfriend Francine paying his hospital bills. Eventually Max regained consciousness as the electronics around him began to flicker and short circuit. Scared, Max fleed the hospital and began to notice his hands were charging with electricity. When a man mugged him in an alley, he inadvertently gave him a powerful electric shock, killing him instantly. Max then sees the emergency exit that's going up a building nearby, he put's both of his hands on it and then suddenly transformed his whole body into electrical energy and teleported on top of the roof of the building and tries to escape the scene while getting the grasp on his newfound powers. Meeting Spider-Man Max later arrives at a nearby Carnival in Conley Island where he tried to absorb power, causing panic among bystanders and police to show up. He inadvertently caused a small power surge, and destroyed cell phones and laptops in the area. He quickly apologized and ran off, ashamed and scared. Max then spots his girlfriend Francine in the crowd from a distance who looked utterly terrified at the sight of him, Max takes a step forward in her direction until all of the sudden, Spider-Man attacked him. Confused and angry, repeatedly told him to leave him alone, before being forced to fight back, the resulting fight caused collateral damage around them and was putting everyone at the carnival in harms way, forcing Spider-Man to take him down with a fire hose. While he was unconscious, a black van pulls up and four armed men in protective gear grabbed Dillon and put him in the back of the van and drove off to a undisclosed location. The next day, Max later wakes up in a dark room where he finds out that he was placed under the care of Norman Osborn who convinces Max to hunt down and deliver Spider-Man too him, dead or alive so that he could find a cure for his powers. When Max asked him how can he find the hero, Norman instructed him to use Peter Parker who takes pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. After being released to accomplish his task, Max was given a suit to protect those around him from the electricity coming from him due to his body constantly emitting electrical energy. Attack on New York Later, Max attacks the Daily Building and demands that J. Jonah Jameson tells him where Peter is, as he knows Peter photographs Spider-Man. Not long after, Spider-Man arrived again and attempted to apologize for attacking him earlier, but Max attacked him. In the midst of battle, Max dubbed himself "Electro". After a breif fight, Max teleports to the Oscorp power plant and attempted recharge himself, taking out all the power in the city. Spider-Man arrived and they began a lengthy fight, taking out much of the plant in the process. Ultimately, Spider-Man was able to defeat him by overcharging him and causing him to explode, which restored all the power in the city. It's currently unknown if the overcharging and subsequent explosion killed him or not. Powers & Abilities Powers Electrostatic Energy Generation: 'As the result of being struck by lightning, this altered his DNA and supercharged his cells, granting Dillon electrokinetic abilities and augmenting his physiology into beyond peak human condition. *'Electrokinesis: 'Dillon developed the need to absorb energy for sustenance, but could also manipulate the electricity he absorbed or was in contact with and can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways. Max was able to control and siphon electricity, as well as to transform into electricity. He has used it to conjure lightning blasts of various intensities and lengths and, while siphoning the entire city. In addition, he can electrify his touch enough to electrocute a person to death if they came into physical contact with him. If Max is completely drained of his power, or exposed to water, he reverts to her solid form and cannot use most of her abilities, nor will he then be able to transform into living electricity. *'Electrical blasts: Max can create blasts and bolts of electrical energy and project them at his opponents. He can also throw them large distances, cause injuries and even hold his opponents in the air with using his electricity. *'Levitation: '''Max is able to use the electrical energy to rise into the air. *'Electrical Mimicry: Max can completely transform into living electricity and travel through anything that will conduct an electric current, such as circuits and wiring. In his electrical state, Max can possess and control any device that conducts electricity, such as electronic screens and audio systems, as well as cause a blackout through an entire city. *'''Electro-telekinesis: Using his electricity, Max can manipulate the matter of objects with electricity or electromagnetism. He usually performs this feat by hurling or lifting his opponents like Spider-Man into the air. *'Electrical Detection:' Max's electrical powers also granted him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. Max was not only highly electromagnetic, but he could also sense electricity, even the bio-electricity in human bodies, making it likely that he could absorb it from humans. *'Recharging:' Max's powers depends on the amount of energy he possesses, and like a battery, his powers are not indefinite. To re-power himself, he must absorb a vast amount of electricity from an available power source. Max could charge himself up to reach high maximum voltage. Here he could grow in height to an enormous humanoid looking creature made up of nothing but electricity. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Max' possesses superhuman durability, as he could take hits from Spider-Man and could fight him off on his own with the help of his electrical abilities. *'''Enhanced Strength: Max could divert electricity into his touch and physical attacks, allowing him to fight Spider-Man on equal grounds. *'Immunity to Electricity:' Max's body was immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Max could not be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. Strength Thanks to the electricity circulating through his body, his strength was augmented to the point where he could lift over 450 pounds. Weakness *'Lack of control:' Despite his ability to manipulate his powers with great efficiency, his powers are constantly active, making it dangerous for even people he cares about to touch him. Max's suit is the only thing keeping his powers from basically destroying everything around him. *'Water:' Max's main weakness is water, and even small amount can drain him from his powers. To suffer a major power loss, Max has to be completely drenched in water, which will cause him to short-circuit. *'Electricity overload: '''If Max absorbs to much electricity, he'll risk overcharging himself and explode. *'Electrical hunger:' Max gains an insatiable hunger for electrical energy and would need to constantly recharge himself so he won't burn out and collapse. Paraphernalia Transportation Electro was able to 'ride' electricity. Notes *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of Max Dillon\ Electro. The original character was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #9. *Electro is the only villain in the series to be killed off by the main protagonist Spider-Man. Trivia *In this universe, Electro's voice is raspy because his vocal cords had been burnt during the transformation. *His appereance is both a combination of his Earth-120703 counterpart and his Mainstream counterpart. **His color scheme resembles his 616 version, while his suit and the design of it is based of his movie version's from the "''The Amazing Spider-Man serise". **This Electro could also be based on his Earth-26496 counterpart due to his mutated form and his overall look in general. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Villains Category:Bald Category:Mutates Category:Murderers Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Levitation Category:Bad Characters